Dance with the devil
by Luna Issabella
Summary: jeje estoy aqui de nuevo... esta vez con Dance with the devil de Breaking Benjamine... please dejen comentarios  para saber si les gusto o no  XP jeje y espero les guste es un Songshort XD


**Bueno… esta historia es un… bue… imagínense que Ichigo y Kish se van a casar… solo háganlo para poder comprenderla historia**

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sin ayuda y abandonado... muriendo por dentro... y verte me hace daño... pero... no puedo evitarlo... soy masoquista por naturaleza...

**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**

**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

Cierra tus ojos... siente mi dolor... me lastima verte... me lastimas...

Muchos días pasan y no se nada de ti... crees que es justo hacerme sufrir así?... crees que me lo merezco?...

Me recriminas lo que ago mal... es fácil encontrar lo que esta mal ¿cierto?... es muy sencillo notar los errores del otro y no los propios...

Pero es mas difícil ver lo bueno... lo que este bien... no valoras todo lo que echo por ti... no lo aprecias y eso me lastima

**I believe in you, I can show you that**

**I can see right through all your empty lies.**

Y creo en ti... todo lo que me dices... quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

Puedo mostrarte lo que veo através de tus mentiras vacías... se cuando mientes... se que no me quieres como yo a ti entonces... ¿por que aun sigues aquí?

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

No puedo… no puedo mas… no puedo quedarme mas en este mundo… esta tan equivocado… me voy… no quiero que me hagas mas daño

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

Y esta noche… nuestra fiesta de compromiso… después de estos meses de martirio te are sentir lo que me hiciste sentir a mi en estos meses..

Di adiós… mientras bailamos con el diablo… o debería decir mientras bailas?... por que me e convertido en el diablo mismo por lo que me haz echo desde hace meses

No te atrevas… simplemente no te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos… me destrozarías con una sola mirada… o quedarías prendada en el infinito de sus ojos…

Bailaremos esta noche con el diablo

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

Todas las noches… todas las Maldi*** noches estoy temblando…. De pura rabia al saber que estas con el… que me engañas con el… no te importa lo que yo siento…

Y aquí estoy… arrastrando sobre mi piel todo este dolor… el dolor y la vergüenza de tus engaños… de tu infidelidad con ese tal Masaya…

Y cuando vuelves y me ves… esperándote de nuevo en la sala… tus ojos pierden el brillo… siento tus fríos ojos muertos sobre mi… robándome la poca vida que me queda… y tan solo faltan unos meses para nuestra ''boda''

**I believe in you, I can show you that**

**I can see right through all your empty lies.**

Y creo en ti... todo lo que me dices... quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

Puedo mostrarte lo que veo através de tus mentiras vacías... se cuando mientes... se que no me quieres como yo a ti entonces... ¿por que aun sigues aquí?

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

No puedo… no puedo mas… no puedo quedarme mas en este mundo… esta tan equivocado… me voy… no quiero que me hagas mas daño

**Meses después…**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

Y esta noche… esta noche es nuestra despedida de solteros… Pai y Tart me habían… digo… nos habían organizado una fiesta junto con Pudding y Lettuce… yo no estaba con ánimos de fiestas…

En una me obligaron a sacarla a bailar…

Di adiós… mientras bailas con el diablo que has creado en mí… por tus engaños que no puedo aguantar más… por tus desplantes…

No te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos… puede destruirte con una sola mirada si lo desea… y es lo que deseo

Bailaremos esta noche con el diablo

**Hold on. Hold on.**

Y luego… por encima de tu hombro lo veo a el… buscándote con la mirada… volteas la vista y lo ves… intentas irte pero te lo impido

-espera… espera Ichigo…

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

-di adiós… di adiós mientras bailas con el diablo esta noche… no te atrevas a mirarlo a los ojos… mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche…-le susurre al oído… me miro sorprendida y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos

**Hold on. Hold on.**

-espera… espera Ichigo… no te preocupes por nada… yo cancelare la boda… vete con tu Aoyoma-Kun

-Kish…-susurro para luego dar media vuelta e irse a los brazos de es… humano…

**Goodbye**

-Adiós…-susurre… antes de irme de hay

**Les gusto?... no les gusto?**

**COMENTEN XP**


End file.
